Boomer
'Boomers'Gears of War 3: Unbreakable, were large, brutish, unintelligent Locust who earned their reputation as the Locust Horde's heavy weapon specialists. Though unbelievably unintelligent, they are deadly in battle and are tough opponents to deal with, there are reports of them surviving a full magazine of Lancer ammo. Several variations appeared over the course of the Locust War, and Lambent Pandemic. History Evacuation of Ilima When Zeta-Six tried to evacuate Ilima city to prevent the city from been taken over by the Kryllstorm, General RAAM led a personal attack on the city so the Kryll could devour it from its human population, Boomers and their variants helped assist the General in carry out his attacks given out by queen Myrrah. They first appear at the evacuation checkpoint, when a corpser opened a path for troops to move through, a boomer attacked Zeta at the location of Echo-five, a pair appeared behind a car along with two bloodmounts next to Zeta's location. Another pair was encountered by Zeta-Six near an E-Hole as they exited Ilima trusts and savings. Four boomers appear near the parking structure: one accidentaly opening a way into the structure, another inside the structure and two more protecting the exit of the structure, however Zeta made usage of a car near both of them and pushed it towards them, crushing them both in the process. A Boomer took guard at Ilima City Hall Anatomy Boomers were humanoid in shape, but were much taller than the average human or Drone, being at least eight feet tall. Boomers also bristled with muscle and they were very fat, making them considerably thicker than other humanoids. Despite this, they were able to move at surprising speeds. Their inner anatomy was presumed to be similar to that of a Locust Drone's, as they showed no improvement nor degradation in vision or hearing. On the other hand, Boomers were considerably tougher to kill than their smaller brethren, able to survive an entire Longshot round to the head. Variations As stated before, several Boomer variations have appeared over the course of the war between human and Locust-kind. The first Boomer observed by COG forces was the standard Boomer, who carried the Boomshot Grenade Launcher and unspecialized armor. During 15 A.E., COG forces were engaged by four new types of Boomer. Grinders used Mulcher machineguns and wore sturdy headgear to protect their heads; Maulers utilized the Boomshield for defense while using explosive flails for offense; Flamer Boomers used Scorcher flamethrowers; and finally Butchers. Butchers served a non-combat role as the chefs for the Locust Horde. At 16 A.E., 18 months after the Sinking of Jacinto, Savage Boomers appeared alongside their Savage brethren. Most Savage Boomers used Digger Launchers, but were not limited to it. In RAAM's Shadow DLC, which takes place before and slightly during the first Gears, two new Boomer Variants are introduced. One being a subclass of Mauler, which is the Onyx Mauler. And the other Boomer variant is called a Tremor. They wield an enormous hammer. These two boomer variants are higher ranks, and are a part of RAAM's squad. Background .]] Boomers were among the least sophisticated members of the Locust Horde, being larger, tougher and markedly less intelligent than other locust. Despite this, Boomers are incredibly determined and fierce during combat. Luckily for humankind, this came with a fortunate side effect: a rather peculiar inability to listen to reason. Boomers often charged headlong into battle with little regard for their own well-being. Boomers of all types often shout a single word respective of their weapon for example, Boomers with Boomshots would shout "BOOM!" while ones with Digger Launchers would shout "DIG!". Behind the Scenes *Boomers were ranked Number 5 on Gears of War's "Top 5 Deadliest Locust".http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bI3W2OghVzI *In the original Gears of War, it takes five seconds to kill a Boomer with the Hammer of Dawn. From Gears of War 2 and beyond, the Hammer kills most enemies (including Boomers) instantly. *In Gears of War 3, Boomers are featured in Beast as a Tier 3 Creature at the price of $1500. They provide medium to long range support with their explosive Boomshots and are quite the formidable characters. Using them is also an easy way to achieve "Hail Mary" ribbons which leads to a faster unlock of the "Big Explosions" Mutator. External links * http://gearsofwar.xbox.com/GOW2/TheGame.htm#/enemies/Boomers * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nSX9HFTcl8s&feature=related References Category:Locust Horde